Chroniques d'une folle furieuse psychopathe
by Big-crazy-mofo
Summary: Une belle fille devra se lancer dans une aventure de malade pour sauver le monde avec ses amis. Amour, suspense, thraison. C'est pas ici. Ici on raconte juste mon histoire. Celle d'une folle furieuse psycopathe, avec de sérieux problèmes sociaux, de 16 ans. VENEZ QUAND MEME J'AI DES BONBONS ! (je remets parce que on peut pas lire la première)
1. Chapter 1

**Salut à tous je reviens avec une nouvelle fiction. Alors, oui le résumé est pourri mais on s'en fout ! (Et pour ceux qui étaient là pour les bonbons, c'était un piège, y en a pas ! ) Je tiens également dire que les hommophobes sont priés d'aller se faire mettre par un troupeau d'éléphants en Slovaquie du sud.**

**Titre :** Chroniques d'une folle furieuse **ou **La vie de merde de Charlie Hopkins

**Résumé que plus je relis, plus je le trouve nul à chier : **Une belle fille, super sympa avec tout les personnes de Poudlard, devra se lancer dans une aventure de malade pour sauver le monde avec ses amis. Amour, suspense, thraison. C'est pas ici. Ici on raconte juste mon histoire. Celle d'une folle furieuse psycopathe, avec de sérieux problèmes sociaux, de 16 ans.

**Couples : **J'hésite encore à mettre mon Oc en couple avec quelqu'un. Je vous tiendrai au courant.

**Disclamer : **Soyons honnête deux minutes, tout appartient à JK Rowling. Si c'était à moi, Snape ne sera jamis mort, il y aurait des couples gays et/ou complétement niais tout les deux cemtimètres. Mais j'essaye de négocier avec JK Rowling pour tout avoir avec des haribos

**Rating : **Vu que le seul que je connais c'est le M (sans commentaires...) j'ai mis K+ pour le language.

* * *

><p>-CHARLOTTE HOPKINS ! SI TU N'ES PAS EN BAS DANS 10 MINUTES JE TE JURE QUE TU VAS MOURIR !<p>

Ok, je suis dans la merde. Papa ne m'appelle Charlotte (Beuuuurk ! Je pense que j'étais non-désirée...) que quand je suis dans la mouise. Je descends donc et là mon cher daddy me sort :

-Ieeerk ! Un zombie a mordu notre famille pendant la nuit ? C'est la seule explication logique que j'ai trouvé pour expliquer...ça.

Amour familial quand tu nous tiens...

-Je viens juste de sortir du lit Daddy.

-Cela ne te donne pas le droit de ressembler à un troll écrasé sur la route ma fille.

-PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! DADDY M'EMBETE !

-Phil, laisse notre fille tranquille. Charlotte. Mange, finis ta valise et...essaye d'arranger les choses. D'accord ?

-Personne ne m'aime !

-Ca lui a pris 16 ans pour s'en rendre compte. Will, notre fille est vraiment cruche.

Je mange mon petit déjeuner en maudissant bien profond mes parents. Mes parents sont Phillipe Et William Hopkins. Deux gays, mariés depuis 15 ans, qui ont eu une merveilleuse petite fille, douce et calme. Elle est morte un peu après sa naissance et puis, ils m'ont eu moi ! Papa, Will, est médicomage à St Mangouste. Daddy, Phil, est auror. Ah oui, les sorciers peuvent tomber enceints.

Pour vous faire un résumé de la situation, je suis à deux heures du départ pour Poudlard pur ma sixième année.

Après moultes batailles toutes , ou presque, victorieuses (victoire de la douche par KO) on est prêt à partir.

Arrivés à la gare j'ai le drot au regards dégoutés de certains élèves en voyant mes parents se tenirent par la main. Eux, ils vont pas passer une bonne année, c'est moi qui vous l'dis. Les conseils de Papa, vrai papa poule, comme quoi il faut que je "soit agréable à vivre pour les autres", JE SUIS AGREABLE A VIVRE, NOM D'UNE PUTE EN BOIS ! "Soit atenttive en cours et rapporte des points" je promets d'essayer mais je promets pas de résultats. "Et pour l'amour de Merlin, essaye de ne pas te faire coller dès le premier jour !", c'est pas parce que ça m'est arrivés en... première, troisième, quatrième et cinquième année que je ne peux pas y arriver !

Je monte dans le train à la recherche d'un wagon libre, et devinez sur qui je tombe :

-MON LULUUUUUUUUUU ! COMMENT QUE TU VAS ?

Lucius Malfoy. Il m'adore.

-Va mourir Hopkins.

Vous voyez ? Il m'adule !

-Mais c'est Narcissa Blaaaaack ! Ilparaît que t'as couché avec Wilkes cet été. C'esr vrai ? Si c'est le cas t'as vraiment une pute !

J'aime pas cette fille. 'L'est chiante.

-Va mourir Hopkins.

Ils se sont passés le mot ou quoi ?Eh attendez un peu avant de souhaiter ma mort ! Les gens sont sans gène, j'vous jure.

-Tu n'as pas intêret à nous faire perdre 350 points comme l'année dernière, me dit Malfoy.

Ah oui, c'est vrai, je suis à Serpentard mais personne n'a jamais compris pourquoi. Cest peut-être parce que je suis une "sang-pur".

Enfin bref, faut que je trouve ma Méli moi. Méli c'est ma meilleur amie. Son vrai nom c'est Mélissa-Cassandre Depoulepiquet. Ses parents l'aiment pas beaucoup, mais ça je pense que vous l'aviez déjà deviné tout seuls.

Je fins par la trouver après 10 chutes, une tentative de meutre de la part dedeux Poufsouffles, et 250 regards noirs. Cette année commence à merveille ! Je me glisse donc dans le wagon et m'écrase sur la banquette libre avec la grâce d'un dinosaure enceint d'un rhinocéroset mis sous morphine.

Mélissa m'acceuille d'un :

-Adieu libreté cherie. Adieu perspective d'amitiés avec les autres élèves. Adieu logique tant aimée. Pour mon plus grand malheur, Charlie Hopkins est arrivée !

-...Y-a-t-il une personne qui m'aime en ce bas- monde ?

-Non. Tu es destinée à finir vieille fille, seule dans une maison abndonnée.

-Avec des chats ?

-Ne sois pas cruelle. Ces pauvres chats n'ont rien demander. Ils finiront par se suicider.

-J'ai remarqué que toutes tes phrases rimaient.

-Ouais, je viens de m'en rendre compte. C'est trop cool !

-C'est clair !

Et on continue à avoir des délires bizarres pendant tout le trajet. Jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive à Poudlard.

MWAHAHAHAHAH ! QUE LA FETE COMMENCE !

**Je sais que c'est trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès court mais ce sera plus long la prochaine fois... J'éspère. Je vais ESSAYER de poster chaque week-end mais normalement je vous préviendrai si il y aura du retard.**

**Voilà n'hésitez pas à rewiver autant que vous voulez, à vous plaindre, à dire que c'est bien ou à vous abonner ! **

**Byyyyye !**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEEEEEEEEEEEEY ! C'est parti pour le chapitre 2 ! Merci pour les reviews, même les moins encourageantes... Aujourd'hui, arrivée d'un nouveau perso. IL s'exprimera en italique.**

**Titre : **Chroniques d'une folle furieuse psychopathe

**Résumé : **Une belle fille devra se lancer dans une aventure de malade pour sauver le monde avec ses amis. Amour, suspense, trahison. C'est pas ici. Ici on raconte juste mon histoire. Celle d'une folle furieuse psychopathe, avec de sérieux problèmes sociaux, de 16 ans.

**Paring : **Rien, comme la dernière fois. Mais ça peux changer...Mystèèèèèèère !

**Disclamer : **OUi, bon, on a compris tout est à la blonde. Que j'adore.

**Rating : **K+, mais si vous le trouvez pas adapter, vous le dites.

** ENJOYYYYYY**

* * *

><p>La répartition m'a toujours fait chier. Comme la majorité des trucs de Poudlard, en fait. C'est long, c'est chiant, et les gosses ne se cassent la gueule que rarement. En gros pas moyen de s'amuser. En plus on a pas le droit de manger avant que le vieux pédophile ne nous en donne l'autorisation. Je l'aime pas lui.<p>

_Moi non plus. Avec son air de "je te donne des bonbons et je veux de violer". Brrrrrr ! M'inspire pas la confiance ce con._

La ferme Gilbert ! Personne t'as parlé. Je vous ai pas parlé de Gilbert, je crois ? C'est mon ami imaginaire. Il est sympa.

_C'est tout ?! Je mérite mieux que ça enfin ! Je suis LE grand Gilbert ! Génie de toute beauté, ayant conquis le coeur et le lit de nombreuses femmes._

Gilbert, tu sors de mon imagination alors tu la boucles bien comme il faut !

_M'en fout je boude._

C'est ça, c'est ça. Tiens, papy brossard commence son discours. Ca aussi c'est bien chiant.

-Je rappele que l'accès à la forêt interdite n'est pas autorisé et que...

-ABREGE LE VIEUX ! ON A FAIM NOUS !

Regards surpris et haineux de la part des premières années et juste haineux de la part du reste pour ma discrète intervention.

_Et c'est partiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_

Ta gueule toi. Retourne bouder. A côté Méli' invoque une poêle et me frappe avec.

-PUTAIN MAIS CA FAIT Q'UNE HEURE QU'ON EST AU CHATEAU ET TU TROUVES QUAND MEME LES MOYENS DE FAIRE CHIER LE MONDE ?! JE T'AVAIS DIT QUE JE VOULAIS ETRE DISCRETE CETTE ANNEE BORDEL !

-Et tu arrives très bien. Te tenir debout, une poêle à la main, en me hurlant dessus comme un goret, c'est ultra-discret.

Et un autre coup de poêle dans ma gueule. Faudra que j'apprenne à fermer ma gueule moi des fois.

-Miss Hopkins, je suis navré que vous puissiez trouver le temps long mais vous n'êtes pas seule dans le château. Miss Depoulepiquet veulliez faire disparaître cette poêle je vous prie. Bien reprennons,...

C'est chiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaant ! En plus tout le monde me lance des regards noirs. Sauf Snape. Je le connais pas bien, faudrait peut-être que je lui parle un peu, il a l'air moins con que la moynne. Enfin bref. Je vous ai dit que je me fais chier ?

** oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Dis-donc Hopkins, pourquoi t'as imterrompu Dumbledore dans son discours ? Tu peux pas être normale juste une fois dans ta vie et arrêter de nous faire chier ?

-Ouvre grand tes oreilles ma jolie : pourquoi t'allumes pas la mèche de ton tampon pour te faire exploser la tirelire ? parce que toi c'est vraiment le seul moyen que t'auras jamais pour te faire sauter.

_ET BIIIIIIIIIIIIIM DANS TA FACE !_

Merci Gilbert mais t'es gentil, tu te calmes. Cette fille c'est Agatha Willson, ma pire ennemie. On se pouurit la vie depuis notre premier jour ici. En plus d'être belle comme une pierre tombale représentant un cul, d'avoir le QI d'un diplodocus mis sous morphine et de se maquiller comme un camoin volé, elle se moque souvent de ma Mélissa. Autant de raisons qui m'empêche de l'aimer. En plus elle est homophobe or, ayant des parents homos, je suis très sensible à ce sujet.

J'arrive dans mon dortoir, et là je me dois de vous présenter les filles qui partagent ce lieu avec moi. Comme ça vous serez fixés.

Tout d'abord, Mélissa Depoulepiquet. Grande, cheveux roux bouclés qui arrivent aux épaules, yeux verts foncés, peau blanche, sourire d'ange et corps à faire fantasmer un saint. Sinon cette fille est dans la moyenne de la classe, moral d'acier et un grain de folie parce que sinon ça pourrait pas être mon amie. Je suis un tout petit peu jalouse d'elle.

_Je l'aime beaucoup !_

Ensuite, Elisa Sparrow _(nda : oui je sais, c'est pathétique mais j'ai pas d'inspiration, ok ?)_. Taille myenne, cheveux blonds raides coupés en carré plongeant, yeux marrons, peau halée et corps de bombasse atomique. Fille dans la moyenne question notes, Optimal question séduction, aime beaucoup faire la fête, assez sympa avec moi les rares fois où elle me parle.

_Elle, je me la ferai bien !_

Après vient Sophia Turner _(nda : no comment...)_. Petite, cheveux noirs raides qui lui arrivent aux fesses, yeux verts clairs, toute mimi, assez plate. Super intelligente, discrète, gentille, ne parle que si elle a quelque chose a dire mais assez directe dans ses propos, sait très bien écouter les gens, timide.

_C'est qui celle-là ?_

Et enfin moi, Charlotte Jeanne Lucie Erza Morgane Evangelina Hopkins ! Taille moyenne, cheveux chatains arrivant au milieu du dos et constamment attachés en tresse, yeux bleux nuits hérités de papa (Will), peau légèrement halée, corps normal. Bonne seulement en DFCM, sortilges et potions, et puis ben le reste... vous le saurez bientôt !

_La plus belle fille du monde !_

T'arrêtes de dire n'importe quoi Gil' ?

_Elle rougit ! _

LA FERME !

_Elle rougiiiiiiiiit !_

J'AI DIT LA FEME SALE ALBINOS ! Ah oui, Gilbert est un albinos aux yeux rouges. Oui ben c'est mon ami imaginaire, j'en fais ce que je veux !

Bref maientenant que vous savez tout de mes compagnes de chambres, je peux rentrer. C'est Sophia qui m'acceuille.

-Bonjour Charlie. J'éspère que le reste de ton année sera bien parce que tu as fais un début très remarqué.

-Merci du conseil Sophia, mais bon tu me connais ! J'arrive pas à fermer ma gueule !

Elle me sourit et se met à bouquiner. Ensuite Elisa me dit de faire gaffe aux autres élèves parce qu'ils m'aiment vraiment pas, puis part se trouver un mec partant pour passer la nuit avec elle. Enfin Mélissa me dit de me dépêcher de défaire ma valise. Je le fais pas et m'étale sur mon lit en chantant super fort et super faux des chansons moldues kitchs mais que j'aime bien quand même. Une soirée normale quoi. Je me couche assez tôt parce que demain c'est le début des enmerdes, aussi connus sous le nom de "cours".

* * *

><p><strong>J'y suis arivée ! Honnêtement j'étais pas motivée pour écrire ce chapitre, grâce à cette seule review qui m laisse perplexe et déprimée. Jéspère que j'en aurai plus cette fois <strong>

**En passant si Faenlgiec pouvait m'expliquer le sens de sa review se serait sympa.**

**A plus !**


	3. Chapter 3

**Salut les gens ! BONNE ANNEE ET JOYEUX NOEL !**

** C'est parti pour un nouveau chapitre ! Aujourd'hui je vous épargne beaucoup de mon blabla !**

**Titre : **Chroniques d'une folle furieuse psychopathe

**Résumé : **Une belle fille devra se lancer dans une aventure de malade pour sauver le monde avec ses amis. Amour, suspense, trahison. C'est pas ici. Ici on raconte juste mon histoire. Celle d'une folle furieuse psychopathe, avec de sérieux problèmes sociaux, de 16

**Paring : **Suite à la demande de Viatorette (en passant, merci pour la review elle m'a remonté le moral) Charlie va être en couple avec Lucius ! Courage à toi mon petit blond !

**Disclamer : **Rien à moi tout à JK Rowling, *soupir* comme toujours...

**Rating : **K+, mais si vous le trouvez pas adapter, vous le dîtes.

* * *

><p>-Debout Charlie !<p>

-Mgnfgfsqgfskqfhbsuisfatiguéééééééééééééééééééééegfdktfgerugfbsgflqgl...

-Charlotte, souhaites-tu que je m'énerve ?

-On se calme, je suis debout !

-Bien. Bouges ton cul.

_Ton amie fait peuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuur !_

La ferme Gil' ! Je suis crevée, j'ai pas le temps pour tes plaintes ! En plus je vais revoir les Marauders, ou Bande de mecs pervers au QI de diplodocus mis sous morphine. Pour la faire simple je ne les aime pas, ils me haïssent.

Bref je me suis préparée. Je me suis levée de mon lit, je me suis pété la gueule, je suis allée au toillettes mais y avait plus de papier donc j'ai remonté ma cullotte et j'ai trouvé ça dégeu, j'ai pris une douche, j'ai hésité entre 3 coiffures, la n°1 c'était une chignon mais j'avais l'air d'une gourde, la n°2 c'était une tresse mais je me suis dis qu'il fallait que je change un peu, la n°3 c'était les cheveux lachés mais ils sont moches, j'ai refais la n°1, je me suis habillée mais je rentrais plus dans ma jupe, j'ai pleuré, j'ai juré que plus jamais je mangerais de bonbons de ma vie, j'ai pris une autre de mes jupes d'uniformes, ça rentrait alors j'ai vidé un paquet de bonbons en 10 mins, mon noeud de cravate était pas bien fait, je l'ai refait mais j'ai top serré, je me suis roulée par terre jusqu'à ce que Sophia vienne m'aider à défaire le noeud puis à le refaire, quand je me suis relevée mon chigon ressemblait à une botte de paille, j'ai fait la coiffure n°3, puis la 2, puis la 1, après j'ai refait la 3, mais comme j'aimais pas j'ai fais la 2, puis je me suis maquillée, j'ai foiré mon eye-liner, mon crayon est tombé, j'ai mis du fond de teint, j'ai marché sur le crayon, je me suis pété la gueule, j'ai soutenu à Mélissa que "mais bien sûr que c'est possible d'avoir un cancer du coude en tombant", elle m'a pas crut, m'a remaquillée, et on est descendues déjeuner. Bref je me suis préparée.

J'adooooooooore manger ! En plus, c'est assez drôle à voir le premier jour, enfin jusqu'à la remise des emplois du temps. Là t'as envie de pleurer ou de crier, deviner ce que j'ai choisi ?

-DE QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIII ? ON COMMENCE PAR 2 HEURES DE POTIONS AVEC LES COUILLONS DE GRIFFONDOR ? MAIS JE SUIS PAS D'ACCORD !

BAM ! Un coup de poêle dans la gueule, ça fait très mal ! Aurors, oubliez les baguettes magiques et faites comme ma meilleure amie : prenez des poêles !

-MAIS TU VAS FERMER TA GRANDE GUEULE PUTAIN ?

_Tsssssssssssss, quelle vulgarité cette Méli'. Je me demande si c'est pareil au lit..._

Gilbeeeeeeeeeeeeeeert ! T'es dégueulasse ! C'est ma meilleure amie !

_Et aussi la seule. _

Tu te concentre trop sur les détails. C'est fou ce comportement superficiel là !

* * *

><p>Donc nous voilà partis pour 2 heures de potions avec les Griffoncons. Ô joie, ô bonheur. Que quelqu'un m'amène une corde et un tabouret. Tiens voilà les Marauders. Youpi.<p>

-Mais, mais, mais ! Tu vois ce que je vois Pad' ?

-Oh mais oui ! C'est bien la fameuse Charlotte Hopkins !

-Il s'agit de la..."fille" la plus hideuse de tout Poudlard !

-Merlin, elle devrait se mettre en couple avec Snivellus. Oh non quelle horreur ! Je vois les images !

_Je vais les tuer ! On parle pas de ma Charlie comme ça !_

Okay, ils commencent à être très chiants. Je vais discuter de manière diplomatique pour le leur faire comprendre.

-Potter, si tu me trouves hideuse, alors j'en conclus que tu n'as jamais regardé l'espèce de cornichon rabougri, sale et flasque que tu oses appeler "pénis". Quant à toi, Sirius Black, je préfère être connue pour être une gourde qui dit ce qu'elle pense plutôt que pour un connard qui a dépucelé les 3/4 de l'école. Ensuite, il s'appelle Severus Snape. Pas Snivellus. Et j'ai l'intention de l'ajouter à mon cercle d'amis. Alors, arrêtez de le faire chier ou sinon vous pouvez dire adieu à votre descendance. Enfin, je m'adresse aux deux qui ferment leurs gueules. Pettigrow, arrête de penser que ces connards sont des dieux. Et toi, Lupin, t'es préfet bordel ! T'es pas sensé laisser passer qu'on dise ça d'autres élèves. Mais bien sûr, vous en avez rien à foutre. Forcément, le directeur adule les Griffondors et déteste les Serpentards. Bonjour l'impartialité. Alors vous allez nous foutre la paix si vous voulez pas mourir.

Je vais m'installer à côté de Snape, en ignorant le silence qui règne dans la salle. Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux écarquillés.

-...Merci.

-C'est normal. Au fait, tu veux être mon ami ?

-Euuuuuuh, oui, d'accord.

-YEEEEEEEEES ! Méli', on a un nouvel ami !

-Sans déconner. J'ai entendu tout ce que t'as dis, intelligence suprême.

-CE SOIR C'EST FIEEEEEEEEESTAAAAAAAAAAAA !

-C'est souvent comme ça ?

-Tout le temps.

-TUTUTUTUDUTUTUTUTUDUTUTUTUTUTDU !

-Ah ouais, ça fait peur quand même.

-T'inquiètes, on s'y fait à peu près.

Après toutes ces conversations, le cours commence. Sev' nous a fait gagné 20 points, grâce à sa potion. Il est super doué celui-là ! Le problème c'est que Méli' est nulle en potions, et que du coup on a perdu 10 points. Les Marauders m'ont lancés des oeillades assassines pendant tout le cours. Je leurs ai montré à quel point mes majeurs sont magnifiques.

Ensuite, j'ai suivi des cours chiants.

A midi, toute l'école savait ce que j'avais fais, ce qui m'a un peu fait remontée dans l'estime de ma maison. Mais encore plus baissée dans celle du reste des élèves.

On a aussi fait connaissance avec Sev', qui est super drôle et cinglé. Mais moins que nous. Il a parut à peine surpris quand j'ai parlé de Gilbert, qui boude pour une raison inconnue, et quand Méli' lui a demandé son avis sur les homos il a répondu une réponse trop classe !

"Ben, je m'en fous un peu. Si deux personnes s'aiment, ça fait quoi si elles ont le même sexe ?"

J'ai re-suivit des cours chiants, Sev' nous a trainé à la bibliothèque et c'était chiant mais sa tête devant les livres était trooooooooooop chou ! On a bouffé, et après on est allés faire la fête dans la Salle sur Demande.

Pour une rentrée cette journée était putainement cooooool ! Et oui j'invente des mots, t'as un problème ?

* * *

><p><strong>A suiiiiiiiiiiivre...<strong>

**J'essaye de faire un suspence mais c'est juste foiré.**

**Balance les reviews, merci si vous le faites !**

**BYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYE**


End file.
